


Spiderman, Spiderman, works in a shop and is married to a man.

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, First Person, I would love to write a proper fic about them in this universe i've made, M/M, Oneshot, based on a real convo i had today, basically just ned talking about peter, from an oc's point of view, implied that they just work there as a cover for their spidermaning and guy in the chairing, interwebs, ive probably written longer tags then this fic actually is, like this is so short im almost ashamed but i might write more, mentions of mpreg, ned loves peter so much, ned works in an electronics shop, please comment telling me to write more bout them because we stan married ned and peter, sorry if ive got any info wrong cos i havent been in the fandom long, they're married, they're not important though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: I went to an electronics repair shop to get my phone fixed and got to talking to the man there about his husband, it's obvious they have some secrets though.





	Spiderman, Spiderman, works in a shop and is married to a man.

I walked into the electronics shop, the one on the main street, I had past it many times but never been in. It was a moderately small room, with two workshop desks on each side of it. Behind the desk nearest the door a man was sat, he was a big asian man completely immersed behind his computer. I couldn't understand why, it looked like very boring gibberish to me.

“Hiya” I said and he looked up at me smiling. I didn't know how he could stay cheerful, it didn't exactly look like an interesting job but then again, what is an interesting job?  
“What can i do for you Ma’am?” The man asked.  
“Well my phone is like frozen on it wont even turn off, I haven't even had it that long”  
“Lets have a look” He took my phone from my hands and began examining it. “Yeah i see what wrong, it's quite common with this model, my husband has a problem with this happening all the time”

“Do you always have to fix it for him?”  
“No” He laughed “He can do it himself”  
“Oh so he’s a techy person like you, does he work here as well?”  
“Sometimes” He smiled, I wanted to ask more because something told me that they were more interesting than he was letting off.

“So… shall i come back later when it's ready?”  
“No need its ready now”  
“Wow you are good” I said, amazed.  
“They say I'm wasted in this shop” He laughed, obviously not agreeing with that. 

He led me over the the till at the other desk but gasped and grabbed his leg on the way over. “Are you alright?!” I helped him over to the desk.  
“Yeah I uh… fell down the stairs the other day”  
“Have you put some ice on it?”  
“Petes gonna bring round some peas later. And we’ve both got the weekend off so i can have some rest" He chuckled "Weekends off don’t come often in our household”  
“Well, as long as you weren't planning a walking holiday” I joked, this man didn't seem exactly like the big on adventure type. 

But he only smirked like he knew what I was thinking and a lot more. “My husband is pregnant so we’ll both be in bed all weekend” He handed me my phone back “There you go good as new”  
I could only just give him his money before he began shooing me out of the shop. On the way out I held the door for a man, I'm sure i recognized him from somewhere. All the way home i felt that something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading, please spam me if you want more from this au because i really want to write some married couple fluff! I might even write some getting together for them or why ned works in a shop or just their weekend off together.
> 
> I really haven't been in the fandom wrong so sorry if i've got anything wrong, i was telling myself not to write any marvel fics cos i don't know enough but i love interwebs so much.


End file.
